The technique according to the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium suitable for extracting an area of an image specified by a handwritten marker by a line marker such as a fluorescent highlighter pen or the like, and an electronic marker by a digital pen.
For example, in an image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) and the like, there are models incorporating a method called marker editing. This is method that a user indicates an area on a document by a handwritten marker by a line marker such as a fluorescent highlighter pen or the like, instead of specifying coordinate points on a digitizer. This method is performing editing process, after scanning the document, that is extracting an area using the handwritten marker, trimming, masking, color processing and the like.
As an apparatus related to this kind of marker editing, in typical technology, there is a color image processing apparatus that extracts a marker color from a full color image with high accuracy. This color image processing apparatus is a color image processing apparatus having an image input unit for reading color documents and inputting color signals of plural colors. In this color image processing apparatus, a unit for determining fluorescent color determines the fluorescent color from an input color signal or from another color signal obtained by color-conversion of that input color signal. A unit for performing image editing performs image editing on an area specified by the fluorescent color according to the determination result.